What I Did For Love
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: This is how I think the whole June Klaine drama will unfold. ...Okay, it's a little AU. SUE ME! XD Anyway, Blaine tries to cover up his lie and keep his promise, but what will happen when Kurt finds out?
1. Chapter 1

It started when Kurt asked Blaine to sing with him when a socialite named June came to NYADA. She is the biggest (bitch next to Sue Sylvester) socialite in New York. Kurt was so excited, he asked his fiancé to help him out. Kurt's plan worked…a little _too_ well. June chose Blaine over Kurt. Kurt loves his fiancé- _really_!- but…damn. Does he have to have_ all_ the glory?!

Anyway, that's not the problem. June met with Blaine and basically told him Kurt was holding him back (Shouldn't that be his MOTHER'S job? [Not that Mrs. Anderson shares the same opinion. If anything, Mia Anderson thinks Kurt is the best first boyfriend a mother could ask for, and is eternally grateful to him. But I digress]). Blaine let Kurt think that he's singing with him at the showcase June created for Blaine, even though June is totally against it. Blaine decided to try to convince June to let Kurt sing with him. Come on- if he can convince Kurt to take him back after he cheated on him, convince his parents to let him transfer to McKinley to be with Kurt, and convince Tibbideaux to transfer him to almost all of Kurt's classes; he can convince June that Kurt deserves his chance to shine.

Blaine and June sat at their seats at the Ritz. June chatted away about the showcase and further shows that he would perform.

"You are a perfectionist, Blaine. I like that in you. I can see your name in lights and your face on every billboard in every city in the world!"

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "Well, thanks. Um, so, listen…Kurt and I are a team. He and I have had several years of training through our glee club and NYADA. He really deserves to be in the spotlight."

June sighed and set down her drink. "Blaine, we already discussed this. I am not interested in Kurt."

"But…_why_, though?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt tried too hard. He was a bit awkward, and he doesn't have the stage presence for pop songs. It also looked like he was trying to imitate you. You're more natural and charismatic and confident. Your voice also fits better with that song." June explained.

Blaine nodded to show he heard her. "Okay…maybe that wasn't the best song for him to sing. For the showcase, we can sing a Broadway song."

"I don't give second chances, number one. Number two, I specifically told you I do not want Kurt to sing with you at the showcase."

"I-I know you told me that." Blaine replied. "How about this: Kurt's dad is a Congressman-"

"Oh, you're not gonna use _that_ one, are you?" June interrupted. "I don't care who he is. I still don't want him to sing."

Blaine sighed to himself. He was getting desperate. "Okay, here's the thing, I kind of let him think that he's singing with me. He was so happy about that, and that rarely happens. I already hurt him once. I don't want to do it again."

"Pain and heartbreak is a part of life. I'm sorry. Kurt is not cut out for this showcase, and that's the end of it." June said firmly. "Trust me- you're better off without him."

"I'm not. Trust me." Blaine said, before he could stop himself.

"That's because you're too codependent." June shook her head slowly. "Believe me, your career will be so much easier without all that relationship drama. You don't want Kurt holding you back."

"How is Kurt holding me back? Like I said, we're a team. We share the same dream." Blaine insisted.

"That's not realistic nor is it practical. Not every couple share opportunities." June replied. "I won't discuss this any further. Just break up with him, and we can talk about your future."

Blaine sighed inwardly. _'How will I ever tell Kurt?'_

XXX

The next morning, Kurt hummed happily to himself as he picked out outfits for him and Blaine to wear to the showcase. He became a little nostalgic for his high school glee club and ended up trying to match their outfits to pay homage to all those competitions they performed in. Someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Kurt?" Blaine called through the apartment and walked towards his room.

"Hey! There's my partner-in-crime!" Kurt greeted and kissed Blaine. "How excited are you for this amazing opportunity? I invited my dad and Carole. They're gonna try to make it. Ooh- I also picked our outfits! What do you think?" Kurt pointed to the outfits and squealed lightly.

"They're great." Blaine said, smiling. "Um, listen, Kurt, about the showcase-"

Kurt waved a hand to silence him. "Wait, me first. I just wanna say that we've come so far from high school. There were periods when I was afraid that I wasn't good enough, and that I would only be dating the star rather than being the star. Now I don't have to worry about that, because…we're in this together. You're the only other person besides my parents whom I trust completely."

Blaine swallowed back tears. _'Crap. How can I tell him after_ that_?'_

"Now…what where you going to tell me about the showcase?" Kurt asked.

"Just that…I thought we could sing American Boy by Estelle and Kanye West." Blaine ended up saying.

Kurt considered that and nodded. "Okay. That'd be good. We'll start rehearsing."

"Cool." Blaine nodded.

"So, I was thinking that since we're a team and all that I might join you and June on your dinners at fancy restaurants and shopping at expensive stores." Kurt added eagerly.

"Oh! Um…here's the thing-" Blaine was thankfully interrupted by Kurt's phone.

"Oh, that was Gunther. He wants me to cover Lucy's shift. I gotta go. Sorry you came all this way."

"No, it's fine." Blaine assured him.

"Okay, well, give me a few minutes to get ready, and we'll go." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Blaine walked into the living room, sat on the couch, sighed, and put his head in his hands. _'How am I going to get out of this? I need to talk to someone about this.'_

XXX

After dropping Kurt off at the diner, Blaine trudged home. Sam will know what to do. He walked into his house and saw Sam, Mercedes, and Santana in the living room.

"Oh thank God- civilization!" Sam jumped up and ran over to Blaine and grabbed his shoulders. "Will you please tell these girls that comic books are better than regular books?"

Blaine chuckled lightly. "I would like to plead the fifth on that one."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Anyway, what's up? You look bummed."

Blaine glanced nervously towards Santana and Mercedes. They are loyal to Kurt, after all. "Can I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my girls." Sam smiled.

Blaine bit his lip nervously. Santana noticed and scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, hell no. Seriously, Blaine? Haven't you hurt Kurt enough?"

"W-what?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised.

"I mean, jeez, even I'll admit he's been through more crap that everyone here combined." Santana stated. "Now you have to cheat on him? _Again_?"

Blaine felt slightly relieved. "No! Santana, I didn't cheat on Kurt again."

"Oh, well, whatever it is, it couldn't be as bad as that." Mercedes shrugged.

Blaine hesitated, then gave in. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "You guys remember June Dollaway, the soliciate Kurt and I sang for?" They nodded. "Well…she created a showcase for me, and I want Kurt to sing with me, but June says she doesn't want Kurt to sing, because…he's not good enough."

"Is that why he's one of the best singers at the best Performing Arts school in the country?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't see him at the showcase, guys. He was nervous and awkward." Blaine commented, leaning against a chair. He sighed. "She also told me that Kurt is holding me back from pursuing my career, and that I should break up with him."

"Which is even rarer than a bigfoot sighting!" Santana argued angrily. "Who the hell does this bitch think she is? I am going to go _all_ Lima Heights on her ass!"

"Can't this June Dollaway give Kurt a second chance? I mean, come on!" Mercedes spoke up. "Just because he flaked the showcase once means he always does?"

Santana opened up her laptop and started Googling June. Mercedes noticed. "Santana, what are you doing?"

"Well, since there's no way she'd ever come to the diner so I can spit in her food, I'm looking up that bitch on the internet to see if there are any message boards about her, then I am going to call up several people we knew in high school and I knew from Louisville and declare a hate war on her." Santana said simply. "It's open season on that bitch."

"You do realize that if she launches an investigation, the first person she'll suspect is Kurt." Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. She must have some enemies!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana, you're overreacting. So June said she's not interested in Kurt and doesn't want him to perform at the showcase." Sam replied. He turned to Blaine. "How did Kurt take the news?" Blaine fidgeted nervously. Sam seemed to read his mind and sighed quietly. "He doesn't know, does he?" Blaine shook his head. "Dude, you have to tell him."

"Well…I kind of told him he would be singing with me." Blaine admitted.

"You what?!" Santana exclaimed.

"I was hoping to convince June to let Kurt perform with me." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, if Kurt found out you lied to him, it's going to destroy your relationship for good." Mercedes said. "And if June found out you lied to her, it's going to destroy your career before it even makes it off the ground!"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face. "There has to be some way to avert a crisis."

Sam thought for a minute, then his face lit up. "Dude, I got it! Kurt's a singing waiter, right?"

"Right."

"So, how about you invite June to lunch or dinner at the diner without Kurt knowing about it, we'll have him sing a broadway song, and she's so impressed that she lets him sing at the showcase with you!" Sam exclaimed. "That way Kurt wouldn't know you lied to him. Problem solved!"

"There is no way in _hell_ you're gonna get a soliciate like June Dollaway eat at the Spotlight Diner." Mercedes commented. "Sure, it's more upscale than the Lima Bean, but…"

"Well, people sing there, right? And June scouts out singers, right?" Sam insisted.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah…this could work. I could offer her dinner and tell her I want to show her some of my world since she's shown me so much of hers. This is perfect!" Blaine pulled out his phone and froze in horror. His phone showed that he called Kurt and Kurt hung up. His stomach dropped, shivers ran up and down his spine, and his heart skipped several beats.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Blaine swallowed and looked up. "I butt-dialed Kurt. He heard our entire conversation."

Mercedes, Santana, and Sam cringed. "Ooh. Guess the wedding's off, then, huh?" Mercedes glared at Santana. "What?"

Someone pounded on the front door. Blaine jumped and Sam went to see who it is. "Uh-oh, Blaine. It's Kurt and he looks pissed."

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Santana asked.

Sam opened the door to let Kurt in. "Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"My blood pressure." Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh. Maybe you should get that checked out."

Kurt glared at Sam. "Sam, ladies, would you mind giving me and my fiancé some privacy?"

"Not at all." Mercedes jumped up and pulled Santana with her. "Come on, guys."

"But-but-"

"_Now_, Sam." Mercedes pushed Sam and pulled Santana out the door.

"Kurt…"

Kurt slapped Blaine across the face. "How. _Could._ You?"

"I'm sorry! I-I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well, you did!" Kurt yelled in Blaine's face. "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

Blaine took deep breaths. "Because you were so happy. I didn't want to ruin that, and you've been let down so many times before-"

"So, what- you thought by lying to me I wouldn't be let down? Did you think that I'd become depressed and end up killing myself because of one more rejection?" Kurt asked appalled. "As if I'm some delicate little flower who can't handle rejection. You already betrayed me once, Blaine. What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I could convince June to let you perform with me at the showcase. But she is stubborn." Blaine explained. "Look, we can fix this. We can invite her to the Spotlight Diner. You can sing-"

"Why would she want me to? She already said she doesn't want me to sing." Kurt said, near tears. "And who can blame her? My voice sounds girly, I can't dance, I'm awkward, and…horrible."

"No. You're not." Blaine reassured Kurt and reached out to put his hand on his shoulder.

Kurt smacked his hand away angrily. "_Don't_…touch me."

Blaine held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

Kurt shook his head slowly and sniffed. "You know when I…when I told Finn you proposed to me, he asked me 'what if he hurts you again?'. I told him 'it's different this time. I trust him now. He promised he would never lie to me again.' He said 'Well, I hope that's true. I really am happy for you, and I hope you two will last.' That was the very last thing he ever said to me."

Tears sprang to Blaine's eyes. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Kurt shook his head. "You broke me, Blaine. You broke us."

"Kurt, please, you're not being rational about this." Blaine sank to his knees and grabbed his hand.

"Rational?! I'm not being rational?!" Kurt yanked his hand away and threw a vase off a side table. "HOW'S THIS FOR NOT BEING RATIONAL? You completely broke my trust in you!" He took off his engagement ring and threw it at Blaine. "We are finished! For good this time!" He marched out and slammed the door behind him.

"No, Kurt, wait!" Blaine ran outside, but Kurt had already gone. He sobbed quietly for a few minutes, then headed to NYADA. As he ran into the dance studio, he saw June there. He sighed and walked up to her.

"Blaine! This is a surprise." June greeted.

Blaine swallowed. "It's over between me and Kurt. We just broke up."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but it's for the best for your career." June shrugged.

"Really?" They both turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway looking livid. He walked towards June and Blaine glaring at them both. "Well, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your career, Blaine. I hope you end up lonely and miserable like _that_ selfish bitch obviously is!"

"Kurt, I understand you're upset-" June held up her hands to calm him.

"Upset?! That doesn't even cover _half_ of it!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt-"

"You are dead to me!" Kurt proclaimed, pointing at Blaine. He turned to June and glared at her. "And you? I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

Before anyone else could say anything, the door slammed open. The trio jumped slightly and turned to see Santana in the doorway looking equally livid.

"You." Santana snarled. She marched towards June. "So you're the soulless ginger bitch who ruined my friends' relationship. I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Defending you. What does it look like?" Santana turned to Kurt. Behind her, June snuck away and ran towards the staircase. Santana noticed and took off after her. "Hey! Don't you run away, you cowardly snake!" Kurt and Blaine followed Santana, who caught June by the hair halfway up the stairs.

"Let go of me!" June cried. She swung around and shoved Santana off. Santana lunged for her throat and threw her against the wall. June grabbed Santana's arms and threw her against the wall.

"Santana, stop!" Blaine cried.

"Violence isn't the answer!" Kurt cried. Santana ignored the two and pushed June against the railing and threw June over the railing. June landed on and collapsed a table with a vase on it. Kurt gasped and he and Blaine ran to June's side. "Oh my God."

"OH MY GOD, WE KILLED HER!" Blaine exclaimed in despair, grabbing his hair. Kurt and Santana just stared, stunned.

XX

"Dude? Dude!"

Blaine snapped out of his daydream. "Huh?"

"You okay? You zoned out for a minute there." Sam asked, worriedly.

Blaine exhaled. It was all a daydream! Kurt didn't barge in and have a meltdown, and Santana didn't actually kill June. "I…I have to go." Without a word, he rushed out of the house and headed to the diner. He spotted Kurt bringing food to someone. He didn't look upset.

Kurt spotted Blaine, smiled, and ran to him. "Hi, honey!" He gave him a quick kiss. "I saw you called. Sorry I couldn't answer my phone."

Blaine felt a huge wave of relief. Kurt didn't hear it. "Hey, it's okay. Um…actually, speaking of which, can I borrow your cell phone real quick? I left mine at home."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Kurt ran to the back and Blaine sat at a table. Kurt rushed back and handed him his cell phone. "So, while I'm here, can I get you anything?"

"Coffee, please." Blaine answered.

"Right away." Kurt wrote the order down on his pad and rushed off.

Blaine quickly opened up Kurt's phone and deleted his voicemail message from himself, then cleared the history. He then deleted his number from Kurt's "missed calls". He looked up and saw Kurt heading towards him holding coffee.

"Here you go." Kurt said happily.

"Thanks! Oh- one question, what's your work schedule like this week?"

"Um, I work tomorrow evening at 5:00, Saturday from 9:00 to 5:00, and I have Sunday off." Kurt replied. "Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Okay." He reached for his phone. "Are you done with this?"

"Oh. Yeah." Blaine handed back Kurt's phone. "Oh, I deleted the call I made. It's a surprise."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really? I'm intrigued."

Blaine chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Fine, see ya."

XX

After returning home, Blaine grabbed his phone and called June.

"Hey, June, it's me." Blaine said. "Listen, I was thinking…you've shown me so much of your world. I'd like to return the favor by showing you mine. It's not as fancy as the Ritz, but it's not ghetto either. The Spotlight Diner. Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow there? Say sixish? My treat."

June sighed on the other line and paused. "Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

'_Yes!'_ Blaine pumped his fist and smiled. "Great! I'll see you then!" He hung up and sighed. _'I really hope this works. So much depends on it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's plan worked so far. By the time June came to the diner, Kurt was busy and as far from Blaine and June as possible. Blaine pulled out a chair for June, then sat down himself.

"So, what's your first impression on this place?" Blaine asked, smiling.

June looked around with a semi-disapproving glance. "It's quaint."

Blaine smiled and was about to say something when to his slight horror, Santana sauntered up to them, smiling cheesily. "Hello and welcome to the Spotlight Diner. May I start you off with our signature mango-strawberry smoothie?"

"Uh, no thank you, dear. How about lemon water?" June asked.

Santana nodded and wrote it down. She turned to Blaine. Blaine smiled and said "Same here."

"Be right back." Santana replied.

'_Santana, I am begging you._ Please _don't try anything.'_ Blaine thought desperately. He knew Santana was vindictive. He just hoped she has some self-control.

As Santana headed towards the kitchen, she tapped the shoulder of a young woman with dark brown hair. She smiled at Santana and turned to Kurt, who was headed to her table. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey, Michelle. The usual?"

"Yep! And, actually, I kind of miss hearing you sing. Are you still taking requests?" Michelle asked.

"I am, actually."

"Cool! Do you know Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast? The Broadway version?"

"You kidding? I sing that almost every time I have a guest for dinner at my house. Excuse me for a moment." He ran up to the band and whispered for a minute. "Hit it!"

The lights dimmed and a spotlight trained on Kurt, who was now wearing fake candles with electronic flames on his hands and a candle hat. He held a cane and a golden hat.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride _

_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight._

_And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a _

_chair as the dining room proudly presents - _

_your dinner!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we'll provide the rest_

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt and glanced at June, who had a look of surprise and suspicion on her face.

_Why, we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff_

_It's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is France_

_And a dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest!_

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_We tell jokes! I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet_

_Come on and lift your glass_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be out guest_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Get your worries off your chest_

_Let us say for your entree_

_We've an array; may we suggest:_

_Try the bread! Try the soup!_

_When the croutons loop de loop_

_It's a treat for any dinner_

_Don't belive me? Ask the china_

_Singing pork! Dancing veal!_

_What an entertaining meal!_

_How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?_

_We'll make you shout "encore!"_

_And send us out for more_

_So, be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

Santana got into the game and pretended to dance clumsily and sang the lyrics wrong to make Kurt look good.

_It's a guest! It's a guest!_

_Fakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've got the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert, she'll want pee_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get horny, smoking hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! We want the soulless bitch impressed_

Kurt and Blaine stared at Santana in horror. Kurt tried to force her away, but Santana fought against him until she was finished with the female parts.

_We've got a lot to do!_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you, our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Life is so unnerving_

_For a servant who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful..._

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request_

_It's been years since we've had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal, with your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going_

_Course by course, one by one_

_'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest!_

_Please, be our guest!_

Kurt finished by sliding on his knees. Most of the diner patrons clapped and cheered. Blaine looked over at June, smiling. His smile faltered at June's expression.

"You never give up, do you?" June asked in dismay.

"Uh, heh…what do you mean?" Blaine asked innocently.

"You knew Kurt would be singing tonight. That's why you brought me here, wasn't it?" June raised an eyebrow.

"I figured since you don't want him singing at the showcase, you'd give him a second chance if you listened to him in an informal setting." Blaine explained. "Come on, wasn't he great?"

"No. He's too much of a show-off and a crowd emulator." June replied. "Not someone I want as my protégé."

Blaine held back a glare. "With all due respect, isn't that what _you_ did when we sang together?"

"That's a completely different situation." June replied. She stood up. "I think I have had enough for one night. We'll talk later." She walked off without a word.

Blaine sighed in defeat and rubbed his face. Santana walked over with a tray. "Let me guess: the plan didn't work."

"No." Blaine slumped in his seat.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell him, then." Santana shrugged.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt smiling and taking someone's order. "He'll be so heartbroken."

"Yes, but at least you'd be honest." Santana said simply. "But, seriously- if you don't tell him by the morning of the showcase, I'm going to."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

XXX

The next day found Kurt practicing some dance moves in the June Dollaway Dance Studio. He practiced in front of the mirror until he noticed June standing in the doorway.

"Oh! June, I didn't even see you there." Kurt chuckled.

June walked into the studio. "I was hoping I could find you here."

Kurt looked pleasantly surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I was at the Spotlight Diner last night." June said. Reading Kurt's surprised and curious expression, she went on. "Blaine invited me there. And I'm guessing you had no idea."

"No. Um…sorry. If I had known, I would've stopped to say hi."

June nodded. "I was impressed with your performance. You certainly found your calling."

"Thanks! I promise- Blaine's and my performance at the showcase will be just as good, if not better." Kurt said excitedly.

"_Yours_ and Blaine's?" June asked, surprised.

"Yes. We haven't exactly worked out all the details yet, but, we have the song and the outfits." Kurt rambled on.

"Kurt-"

"Oh, I could even ask my friend Rachel if she could pull some strings to have some props from Broadway!"

"Wait, wait. Slow down." June held up her hands. "You're not getting any props from Broadway, you're not performing at the showcase."

"Wait, what?" Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"I don't want you to perform at the showcase." June said bluntly.

Kurt was surprised and stung by that. "Blaine told me I'm performing with him."

"I specifically told him I didn't want you there." June answered.

"But…why? I mean, we're a team. We do everything together." Kurt shrugged.

"That is exactly the problem." June replied. "Not every opportunity can be shared, Kurt. In fact, in your case, singing together makes you weaker. Honestly, Blaine would be better off without you holding him back."

Kurt was appalled. How dare she! "Excuse me?"

"He can do so much more without you in his life, and he'll be more successful." June explained, dismissing Kurt's infuriated expression.

"So, what- you don't think I'd support him every step of the way?" Kurt asked. "You don't know me. And you certainly don't know Blaine! Hundreds of celebrities get married and have thriving careers. Just because you're lonely, jaded, and bitter; doesn't mean you get to ruin people's lives so you won't be alone! No one- and I do mean no one- is going to tear us apart. If you can't deal with that, then you can just go to hell!"

June was taken aback by that. She sighed. "Okay. Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but you've forced my hand. If you don't end your relationship with Blaine in the next twenty-four hours, forget the showcase- I will destroy his career before it even starts. He will never be hirable in the entertainment industry again."

It took all of Kurt's energy to not grab her. "Fine. You wanna play this game? My father is a congressman. Sure, he's not that powerful, but he's definitely powerful enough to not only ruin what's left of your career, but he can also get you banished from this country! If you so much as hurt Blaine's career, you'll be packing your bags to some third-world country."

"You son of a bitch!" June glared at Kurt, who gasped sarcastically.

"I'm not your son." Kurt winked. June was about to slap him, when Kurt held up his hand. "Ah! I'm gay. Hitting me would be a hate crime." He walked off triumphantly. His smiled faded and he sighed. _'Blaine, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt texted Blaine to meet him somewhere. Blaine responded back telling Kurt to meet him in the dance studio. Kurt exhaled sharply. 'I swear- I'm going back and forth and back and forth!'

Blaine sat at the piano silently thinking. _'Well, if I don't do this now, I'll never do it.'_ He swallowed and started playing and singing All of Me by John Legend.

Kurt heard singing as he approached the studio. He quietly walked in and saw Blaine singing and playing the piano. He walked slowly over to the piano, getting slightly emotional. As Blaine finished, Kurt cleared his throat. "You know, last time you played an emotional song like that, you told me you cheated on me."

Blaine swallowed. "I didn't cheat on you this time."

"But you did something." Kurt noticed. "Tell me, Blaine."

"You're not singing in the showcase." Blaine admitted.

"But you told me I was."

"I just….you were so disappointed that June didn't pick you, and I thought I could convince her to let you sing."

"You lied to me!" Kurt snapped.

"I'm so so sorry." Kurt just scoffed, closed his eyes, and turned to leave. Blaine stood up to follow. "Kurt!"

Kurt whipped up a hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry, but…I can't take this anymore." Kurt pulled off his engagement ring and gave it to Blaine. "Take care of yourself, Blaine."

"No- Kurt if you would just let me explain-"

"So you can lie to me more? Blaine, how can I love you if I can't even trust you?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"Kurt, I didn't lie to hurt you. I lied, because you've already faced so much disappointment, and I didn't want to ruin it."

"By _lying_?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Okay, yes, I would have been bummed, but, honestly? I really would rather be bummed than hurt that you betrayed me again!"

Blaine swallowed. "I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again."

"You also promised you would never lie to me again." Kurt pointed out.

"You think I enjoyed lying to you?! It was really hard." Blaine argued.

"It still doesn't make it right to lie." Kurt replied.

"What can I say or do to fix this?" Blaine asked slightly desperate.

"Why would you want to? I'd just be holding you back." Kurt replied.

"You wouldn't be holding me back. Kurt, ask Sam. I would _not_ be able to function without you!"

"You seemed to be doing just fine when I visited during Spring Break last year." Kurt pointed out.

"I meant for an extended period of time!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You really think I'd be willing to be the househusband without a job?" Kurt asked.

"There'll be more opportunities for you." Blaine insisted. "And I would have thought you'd go anywhere with me no matter what."

"I would!" Kurt cried before he could stop himself. He turned and rubbed his forehead. "God, why do you have to make this so difficult?"

Blaine folded his arms. "Why do I have to make what so difficult? And why is it difficult in the first place?" Kurt didn't answer right away. "You know, honesty goes both ways."

"You lied to me. Why should I be honest with you?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're not vindictive. You take the high road no matter what." Blaine replied. Kurt sighed and fought back tears. "Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt turned around. "I was just in here earlier with June. She told me that she told you that she didn't want me to sing at the showcase…and that she wants you to break up with me."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his head. "You already knew about it?"

"I was going to tell you." Kurt replied. "Also…she threatened to destroy your career before it even starts if I don't break up with you in the next twenty-four hours."

Blaine just stared at Kurt in shock. "What? I can't believe this…"

"I'm sorry. But June is seriously messed up." Kurt said. "I feel responsible. I asked you to sing with me."

Blaine shook his head. "It's not your fault. Well…I'll just tell her I will no longer work with her."

"You could…or you could string her along." Kurt said as an idea came to him.

"How? And how do you expect me to be able to stand being around her after this?" Blaine asked.

"Because in the end, we're going to beat her." Kurt promised. "We're going to give her the impression that we did break up, and we'll perform together at the showcase. It'll prove to her that you don't have to be single to have a great career."

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine agreed. "So…are we okay?"

Kurt playfully considered this. He smiled, cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him. "We're better than okay."

Blaine chuckled in relief. "Also, um…Santana and Sam know about me lying."

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Kurt asked, trying not to get mad.

"Well, uh…heh…Santana kind of started an online hate war against June…" Blaine replied.

"Of course she did." Kurt said sarcastically. "I hope she never has kids."

"That was random." Blaine mused.

"Whatever. I still hope it." Kurt folded his arms. "Listen, Blaine, in order to keep up appearances, we can't talk to each other until the showcase."

"Kurt I can get a new career."

"No. You love performing way too much for me to ruin it." Kurt replied. "It's only until Saturday."

Blaine swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

XXX

Over the next few days, Rachel got a chance to make her life into a TV show. She, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Brittany, who had flown in from Lima were all involved in writing the script for it. When the original came back, everyone except Brittany were not happy with how they were all written.

The day of the showcase came. First, June introduced Blaine, and they sang a song. Kurt was impressed at Blaine keeping his head in the game and pulling focus. When the song ended, everyone gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You guys are a great audience!" Blaine smiled and waited for the cheering to die down. "You know, I've been told I get handed everything easily, but, honestly? I never would have made it here without the support of my family and my fiancé, Kurt Hummel! And I would like to dedicate this song to him."

Blaine started singing American Boy, then Kurt came strutting out onstage wearing his engagement ring. June raised an eyebrow in surprise. At first she was mad, then she just shook her head in dismay. Some people never give up, do they?

As they finished, everyone gave both of them a standing O. June clapped slowly, got up, and walked to them. "Well…I am impressed. No one's ever had the guts to stand up to me like that before."

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other, then back to June. "Well, like I said, we're a team. There is no keeping us apart."

"Clearly." June nodded. "Well, in that case, Blaine, I wish you the best of luck with your music career. However, you probably would be better off not coming to me for a reference."

"So…we're in the clear?" Blaine asked.

"As far as I'm concerned." June replied. She glanced back towards Tibbideaux. "I can't say the same for your positions here at NYADA, however. Take care of yourselves." She walked off.

"Funny. I thought she was going a whole new direction with this." Blaine said.

"Was she testing us? Yesterday, she was a completely different person!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Probably…" Blaine shrugged.

Carmen Tibbideaux marched towards the two looking extremely upset. "You two have holy hell to answer for."

Kurt was surprised at that. "Look, Madam Tibbideaux…"

Carmen held up a hand for silence. "Kurt…when I accepted you to NYADA, and watched you over the past year, I admired your perseverance, your integrity, and your by-the-book persona. I don't like to be proven wrong, but, your actions in the past few weeks has shown me otherwise: enlisting someone to sing with you for a solo performance at the ribbon cutting, antagonizing one of NYADA's biggest patrons, hijacking a showcase." Kurt looked extremely guilty by that. Blaine was about to say something, but Carmen interrupted him and turned to him. "As for you…this is the second time you failed to stick to the instructions you were given. That's two strikes against your record here. You won't get another chance."

Blaine gasped and started breathing heavily. This can't be happening! Kurt glanced at Blaine's panicked expression and ran after Carmen. "Wait- Madam Tibbideaux, you can't punish Blaine. This whole thing was my fault. I asked him to sing with me, and it was my idea to perform together at this showcase. I take full responsibility and I'll accept whatever consequences."

Tibbideaux nodded and considered that for a moment. "Very well. In that case, I hereby suspend you until Spring Semester next year. You are welcome to visit the campus, you just can't attend class or any extracurricular activities."

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

Tibbideaux nodded and left. Blaine walked up to Kurt. "Kurt…you can't take all the blame."

Kurt swallowed. "It was worth it. Your career and reputation is intact." He touched Blaine's cheek. "Baby…you're happiest when you're performing. And things didn't turn out worse. And I can live with that. Even if I'm suspended for a while."

A lump rose to Blaine's throat, and his eyes welled up with tears. No one has ever sacrificed so much for him before. "I…I don't know what to say. Thank you. I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." Kurt kissed him again, and they hugged.

**One more chapter, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I had an ending for this fic because I thought Klaine was going to break up in the finale (boy was I [and half the fandom] ever wrong!). Now…I realize that Fox may only be airing 13 (give or take a few) episodes for Glee's final season, and Kurt may or may not appear in the first few episodes. Some of us Klainers on Glee Forum agree that there's not much left to tell about Klaine, so, I am sticking with my original plan. There's a sequel to this fanfic, so bear with me.**

**Oh- this last chapter takes place after the finale.**

"Kid, you are something else. Seriously."

Kurt called Burt to give him an update, since he wasn't able to make it to the showcase. "Don't tell me you're surprised."

"I'm not." Burt replied honestly. "You love Blaine more than being a star."

Kurt chuckled and smiled at the distant memory. "Exactly."

"Well, you still have that job at the diner and your Vogue internship, right?" Burt asked.

"Actually, the internship turned into a part-time job." Kurt said happily. "I'm doing both, since both Blaine and I have to pay rent when Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes leave for LA."

"You kids really are growing up and going places." Burt said with emotion.

"We are." Kurt nodded. "I hoped that this would make the show choir governing board back in Ohio that Glee club can actually make its' members successful, but…oh well."

"I should have done more. I feel bad." Burt sighed.

"You did what you could." Kurt shrugged.

"So, you comin' home this summer?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss our annual, disastrous camping trip for the world." Kurt smirked.

"I'll check the weather this time! I promise!" Burt exclaimed defensively.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure you will."

"All right. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

XXX

Rachel's new show was getting further off the ground. She couldn't be more excited! It would be fun to pick out actors and actresses who played the most important people in her life. But the one she wasn't too excited for was her male lead. Of course, in order for it to be less painful, he would have to have very little resemblance to Finn.

She walked over to Blaine, who was sitting on their living room couch.

"So, 'Becoming Rachel' is a go?" Blaine half-joked.

Rachel chuckled at the joke. "Well, yeah. We're gonna film it all in LA, and hopefully, the revised scripts will be better. I still need a male lead."

"Oh. Do you have someone in mind?" Blaine asked.

Rachel hesitated, then smiled. "Well…okay, I know it's been over a year and we weren't together when he died, but…I don't want to feel the pressure of starting a relationship- even a fake relationship while doing this show. So…I kind of sent the producers a video of you from West Side Story and…they loved it. They loved you."

Blaine was taken aback. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I'm telling you now." Rachel shrugged. "Blaine, this is a huge opportunity. You said you love performing. Well, this is definitely going to be performing. And-and you'd be close to your brother."

"Rachel, even if Paramount is right next door to Cooper, I wouldn't even consider this." Blaine replied. "Kurt _just_ got suspended on my account. He took the blame for me screwing things up with June."

Rachel was surprised. "How long is his suspension?"

"Seven months." Blaine answered.

"Oh. Well, that's perfect! He can come with us, and he can work as a temporary singer in a bar or something, and if he really likes LA, then he can transfer to UCLA or whatever performing arts schools there are there." Rachel smiled.

Blaine chuckled, smiled, and ducked his head. "Rach, I don't know."

"Okay…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you and Kurt weren't together, would you have said yes?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded.

"You know, Kurt told me he doesn't pin all his happiness on you." Rachel admitted. "Maybe you should consider doing the same." She stood up. "A producer is going to call within the next twenty-four hours. Just…think about it." She left.

Blaine exhaled slowly. Doing a TV show does sound exciting…but all he could think about was Kurt and what he would do.

XXX

"Unbelievable. Not only are you, Mercedes, and Sam abandoning me; you're taking my fiancé away from me, too?"

"Kurt, this is a _huge_ opportunity. And you can come with us!" Rachel had told Kurt everything. Kurt was none too pleased with that.

"I don't belong in LA, Rachel. I belong here." Kurt replied as he took plates out of the dishwasher and put them away. "I have Vogue and the diner and in forty-five years, I'll have Lexington."

"That's in forty-five years, though. You could always move back." Rachel pointed out. "The show is only going to last five or six years."

"Rachel, all I'm getting from you is that you're getting my fiancé to play my dead stepbrother in a show about your life, leaving me behind." Kurt snapped.

Rachel sighed quietly. "Look, I know…I know you got suspended in order to preserve Blaine's career and education. But…think about this: if you hadn't, then Blaine might not have gotten this chance of stardom."

Kurt paused. "Okay, you have a point there. What did he say?"

"He won't leave without you." Rachel shrugged. "But…like I said, you can come with us. You could even audition for the show. It'll be great."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Rachel held up her hands and headed to her room.

XXX

Kurt spent all night thinking about Blaine's new opportunity. He really was happiest when performing. As he drifted off to sleep, his dreams took him to his old house in Lima.

"_Anything good on TV?" _

_Kurt looked up and smiled at his stepbrother. Whenever Kurt was going through something, he always dreamed of having pep talks or heart-to-hearts with Finn. It comforted him somehow. "No, not really."_

_Finn sat next to him. "So, Rachel's doing a show about her life, huh?"_

"_Yeah. She wants Blaine to play you." Kurt replied. _

"_Well, that'd be totally weird and ironic." Finn nodded. "How do you feel about that?"_

"_I really do think this is an amazing opportunity, and Blaine's happiest when performing." Kurt shrugged. "How can I take that away from him? How can I tell him not to go?" They were quiet for a moment. "Was it hard? Letting Rachel go?"_

"_It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Finn admitted. "You'll be okay. You'll cope a hell of a lot better than I did."_

_Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, Finn."_

"_Anytime, little brother." _

Kurt woke up with tears in his eyes. He knew what he had to do now. No matter how much it hurt.

XXX

The next day, Kurt found Blaine sitting on the couch. Kurt smiled and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He walked over and sat down near Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine greeted.

"Hey." Kurt smiled. "Rachel told me everything. Has the producer called, yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. But, I'm going to turn him down when he does."

"Why? It's such an amazing opportunity." Kurt asked, surprised.

"I don't want to leave you." Blaine said with emotion. "Especially after you just got suspended because of me."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. Blinking away tears, he cleared his throat. "I know. But…sometimes, things change just like that, and…a big opportunity- bigger than NYADA comes along."

"Kurt…I won't leave you." Blaine stated adamantly. "I don't want to."

"Okay…I know you love me and that I'm more important to you than anything. But you can't put your life on hold for me." Kurt replied.

"I'm not. I'm going to NYADA, and I'll get a gig at a piano bar or something to help pay rent." Blaine shrugged.

"But you want to audition for Rachel's show, don't you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed. "Honestly? Yes."

"Then go."

"Kurt…you realize that long distance relationships are harder than we anticipated, right?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

"We did okay the second time we tried it." Kurt shrugged. "And you can come visit."

"Come with me." Blaine took his hand. "At least until your suspension is up. You can get a temporary job or audition for the show."

"You know I can't do that." Kurt shook his head slowly. "I love the diner and Vogue, and I love NYADA. Plus, _someone's_ gotta look out for Artie."

Blaine chuckled. "You'd really be okay with having a cross country relationship?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "I would be. When the producers call, tell them yes. We won't regret it."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." They embrace.

**Stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
